Father-Robot Bonding
by PJOandHP4Life
Summary: Tony Stark had been trying to forget about Ultron. Ever since, the team doesn't trust him much anymore. Especially Capt. America. After defeating him and creating Vision, Tony hoped he would be redeemed, but apparently not. He had been having dreams of all the ways the battle could have turned out... Ultron was also having dreams, but they are way worse than imaginable. (ON HIATUS)
1. The Intro

**Hey! Second story, but first for this fandom! This is going to be either a two-shot or three-shot so don't expect many updates. Also this is not very serious and came to my mind while watching Avengers Age of Ultron so don't judge me harshly please. By the way, Ultron is OOC and Tony is showing more of his playful side. They won't show up in this chapter, but they will be in the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nick Fury, Erick Selvig, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, or Ultron. That is all owned by Marvel Studios. Everything else is me.**

There was an empty room.

It was one of those classic white rooms with barely any furniture. The couch and bed that did occupy the room were both white. They practically blended in with the white walls. There was also one door that was made out of wood and painted white. It had a white door knob that could only be unlocked from the outside.

The only lighting in the room came from the standard florescent lights on the ceiling.

The room was designed for observed containment.

One of the four wall that was opposite the door was actually a mirror.

The mirror only showed a reflection from the viewpoint of someone in the room, but was transparent from the other side.

There was a crew of people in a control room behind the wall that were talking loudly over each other. However, none of the noise could be heard from inside the room no matter how loud it was. The people inside the control room were all there on the notice from someone very important. Who that was exactly they didn't know. All of them had been forced here after receiving an anonymous letter threatening to kill their loved ones if they didn't follow the instructions. A few tried to run, but were swiftly chased down and restrained.

Everyone had tried to talk to the others and figure out what was going on. No one really knew, but some had pretended to know more and set themselves above the others. However, the particular group of people were not "followers" so that didn't work out well.

Tensions were high and rising with some death threats thrown around as a bluff becoming more serious.

Suddenly a man walked into the room.

A few stopped noticing his entrance even over the constant loud arguing. The majority just ignored him more invested in their current opponent.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW!"

The room fell silent.

The asserting and threatening tone of his voice got everyone in the room to quickly fall silent.

Then one very brave or very arrogant, most likely both, man walked up to face this man that so far was the only one able to maintain command.

"And why should we do that?"

The man walked further into the light causing some gasps and the other man to back off slightly before maintaining his poker face.

The man's posture itself struck fear and submission into the hearts of all that witnessed it.

His face was now brought into the light.

The brown skin was pulled into a smug, yet still intimidating, smile. His stance was the epitome of intimidating. What topped it all off was his eye patch.

He had a black eye patch that gave him the scary pirate look. Now not the Peter Pan Captain Hook crew, more like the Pirate is the Caribbean.

"Because I'm the one that brought you all here," the man replied.

The guy that was just answered scurried back into the crowd with a look of poorly disguised fear on his face.

"Wait, I know who you are."

Everyone turned to see a man with thinning hair walking forward out of the crowd. He tilted his head as if to get a better look at the man's face.

"Yes, you all know who I am." The intimidating man at the front of the room started to circle the group of people. "Some of you know me a bit gore than others," he paused gesturing to the man that just spoke. "Some only know of me and haven't met me in person," he said making eye contact with the other man that spoke to him.

He continued his walk until he stopped at the other side of the room with the wall show casing the white room behind him.

"Let me make this easier on all of us by introducing myself formally," he said making eye contact with everyone in the room.

"I am Nick Fury."

 **Cliffy! Now that was a little more serious than the rest of the story so just a heads up. Please review, fave or follow!**

 **~PJOandHP4life**


	2. Tony's Nightmare

**And I'm back! I honestly have no excuse for not writing except for being lazy and working on my other fanfiction. This story might be a bit longer than the three-shot I had planned, but it won't be very long. Anyway, this time I'll give you guys a bit more information.**

* * *

A few gasps of recognition were heard throughout the room from his dramatic declaration.

"Fury? You're the one who called us here?" the balding man asked.

Fury turned to face the man.

"Yes, Dr. Selvig, I am the one that called you all here today."

Murmurs spread through the room like wild fire as they all not so discreetly eyed him from afar.

Phrases such as, "What? Why would he bring us here?", "Wait, _that's_ Nick Fury!?", and "He kind of creeps me out...I might just bail." were said.

Nick Fury just watched in silence as the crowd of government involved individuals discussed their thoughts on his unexpected revelation.

"Silence!"

Everyone immediately fell silent immediately and looked to the only man with real authority in the room.

Fury waited for every eye to be on him before speaking.

"You are all here today based on my trust in you," he paused making contact with a few people he knew well before he continued saying, "or your government's trust in you to handle this situation like responsible adults."

After he said this, some murmuring started up once again before one brave, or stupid, man raised his hand.

Fury spotted the hand and his vision tunneled to that one man watching his every move like a hawk.

"Yes?"

Everyone stopped murmuring to turn to follow Fury's vision and the crowd parted for the man to be alone in the center.

The man visibly gulped at being put in the spotlight but didn't hesitate to state his question.

"What exactly is this situation you speak of sir?" he tried to state with an air of confidence but his voice slowly got smaller as his eyes met the intimidating stare trained on him.

Everyone was silent as they looked to Fury waiting for his response.

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly showing the ghost of a smile that quickly disappeared as soon as it appeared making some doubt its presence at all.

"Excellent question. Well all of you know of the Avengers initiative I assume?"

The people slowly nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the well known group of heroes.

"Good, then I assume you all know of the last major fight they were involved in?"

Everyone nodded their heads once again, although a few did so hesitantly as if they didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Then you should all know of Ultron?"

At this name a few people paled and others just looked confused.

Noticing the change of atmosphere in the room, Fury just nodded and walked over to the one-way glass mirror/monitor.

"Can everyone look over here!" Fury said interrupting the steadily raising sound of curious murmurs.

After everyone had become silent once again and turned to look at the glass, Fury began to speak.

"This is a reciprocal mirror. Everyone here should know what this is." Fury said this while looking everyone in the eye as if daring someone to be ignorant, or insolent, enough to ask what was a reciprocal mirror.

"Can anyone tell me a reason we would need this here?"

Everyone was silent and trying to avoid Fury's intimidating gaze. No one was brave enough to speak aloud for their fear of being wrong or out of line.

Fury waited for a moment and then recognized that no one would speak up so he took matters into his own hands.

"Fine then. No one wants to talk huh?" The group of men and women sheepishly looked to the ground slightly ashamed that none of them had the courage to speak up.

"Would Miss Maria Hill please explain what this mirror shall be used for today?"

The woman called upon then proceeded to walk to the front of the group with a look of superiority on her face.

Everyone made way for this brave individual, curious on what she would say.

When she finally made her way to the front of the room she nodded her head in acknowledgement to Fury and turned to face the group.

"This glass is most famously used to observe a dangerous individual or project without allowing them to see through it. It is hooked up to microphones and speakers so that we can hear the people inside and they can hear us."

"Correct, now why are we using this today?"

"The mirror is here for us to observe the activities of two individuals behind the safety of the glass."

Finally one man raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes?" Miss Hall asked at a pause in her speech.

"What two individuals are we here to observe?"

Ms. Hall smiled then moved from her place beside Fury in front of the glass as two individuals were forced into the room.

"Today we are here to watch Mr. Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man," she said pointing to the individual struggling the most before pointing to the more stiff figure, "and what is left of Ultron."

Gasps rang throughout the room as everyone's eyes were glued to the stiff figure in fear, outrage, and disbelief.

Then the shouting began.

"What!? Ultron was said to be destroyed! Now you have him here free to kill us all?!"

"No! That-that's impossible! He is dead! My division made sure of it!"

"Are you mad!? He aimed to kill the entire Human race and could do it again, but you have him here barely contained!?"

"Our government will have your head for this idiocy! What were you thinking?!"

"That's it I'm leaving! Believe it or not, but some of us value our lives!"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone slowly stopped talking although many seemed prepared to fight to leave if they had to.

"I understand that many of you are surprised and angered by this, but relax for a moment and let me explain!" Fury said with a tone of slight irritation.

Eventually everyone had given the man in front of them their full attention waiting for him to speak.

* * *

 _Tony was limping through a bleak landscape._

 _His clothes were in tatters and he had only one shoe. His hair was a mess of chips of cement. His skin was covered in bruises, cuts crusty with dried blood, and a thin layer of dust._

 _He coughed struggling for breath as he stumbled forward._

 _The area was one of a familiar war scene from the Battle of Sokovia._

 _Most of the nearby buildings had collapsed and were in ruins. Every now and then more rubble would shift and collapse in on itself. The air was filled with upset dust from crumbling structures along the streets. The streets themselves were full of the deceased. Unmoving eyes in the cold corpses seemed to follow Tony as he walked towards… something, anything._

" _Hello?" Tony called out._

 _His voice echoed throughout the dead town, not a creature stirring from the new, out of place sound._

 _He made a move to stumble forward, but tripped over a dead body he hadn't seen in front of him._

 _He hurriedly scrambled off of the person, trying to ignore how cold and blue the skin was, but the dead, soulless eyes would most likely haunt him for a long time._

 _Then he heard a sound._

 _It was the sound of mini rockets._

 _He recognized it from the many times he flew in his own Iron Man suit._

 _Tony turned around to face the source of the noise._

 _He did not like what he saw._

 _The streets were suddenly filled with Ultron's minion robots. He went from being completely alone to being surrounded in seconds._

 _Then he heard cynical laughter from all directions._

 _Tony tried in vain to pinpoint the source whipping his head around desperately._

 _His heartbeat steadily grew louder, and louder in his ears._

" _Well, well, well….Hello Stark."_

 _All of the blood left Tony's face as he recognized the cocky tone of Ultron's voice._

" _Where are you?" Tony asked confused and slowly feeling more, and more uneasy in this place._

 _The laughter sounded once more as if Ultron was quite enjoying Tony's clueless state._

" _Oh Tony, I'm everywhere. There is no way to escape me."_

 _Tony paled even further noticing how the number of robots only increased around him._

" _What do you want from me?" Tony said trying to keep his voice confident and even. He would not allow his enemy the satisfaction of seeing him frightened and at his mercy._

" _Oh, I don't want anything from you specifically. I want to only help rid this world of you human parasites."_

 _Then Ultron appeared in front of him in all his glory._

 _His new shiny form was even fancier than his previous body._

 _Tony, always being one to never shy away from anything really, only walked forward to face his creation not showing any trace of fear anywhere but his eyes._

 _Ultron, however, didn't seem to enjoy this reaction but kept his confident demeanor._

" _Aw junior, you're gonna break my heart speaking like that." Tony said even managing to pull a mocking pout upon his face._

 _Ultron facial expression twitched in anger at this statement, but he didn't back down._

" _You're only here to watch this horrible world, your human world, end and make way for mine to begin!" he exclaimed throwing out his arms in a wide gesture over the destroyed town._

 _He turned to face his army as they all raised their arms up in a cheer._

 _Tony's face hide his emotions from Ultron but inside he was becoming steadily more nervous._

" _Yeah, not gonna happen kiddo."_

 _Ultron paused at this looking back at Tony._

" _Oh really and why is that?" he asked in a mocking tone._

" _Because we're going to defeat you."_

 _At this Ultron laughed loudly._

 _Tony was confused at this response but didn't show it._

" _We? You're all alone! The 'Avengers' has been defeated! You're the only one left!"_

 _Tony dropped his poker face for a moment before pasting it back on._

 _The Avengers had been defeated? How had he not know? How did he let this happen?_

" _And why did you leave me alive? Couldn't bear to part with old pops?" he asked attempting to mock him once more trying to manipulate his dislike of being connected to Tony in any way._

 _Ultron smiled cruelly, ignoring Tony's mocking remark._

" _Well 'pops' I wanted you to get a front row seat of the end of your world."_

 _Tony's brave face fell as time seemed to pause._

 _Suddenly, the town dropped._

 _While he was there, Tony had completely forgotten that the town had been flying higher, and higher into the air. It was fulfilling Ultron's plan to eventually reach a height that could kill every creature on the planet upon impact._

 _How am I even breathing?_

 _However, his thought process was cut short as he was flung up into the air._

" _AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Tears were drawn out of his eyes as he flipped around in the air falling to his death._

 _He tried to mentally call upon his suit, but it wasn't responding._

 _Tony looked down in fear seeing the town of Sokovia falling down back to Earth about to make impact, a death sentence for the entire human race._

 _Tony was falling to his death helpless as the world of humans came to an end._

 _And his intelligence couldn't help him win this time._

* * *

Tony jolted awake and then proceeded to fall out of his bed flailing his arms around.

"Oww.."

He lay tangled in his sheets on the floor besides his bed.

"Tony? Are you alright?"

Tony turned to see Pepper looking down at him with a slightly confused, as well as amused, smile on her face.

She was already dress in her usual business attire with a black pencil skirt, the matching blazer, and a pale blue dress shirt. She had her auburn hair up in an impeccable bun to top it off.

After taking a moment for his analyzation of her appearance, he remembered that she actually asked him a question.

"Um, yes I'm fine. Just had a dream flying around saving the world again." he said, painting on a smirk as he moved around in order to get into a standing position.

Pepper just chuckled and picked up his sheets before trying to straighten the bed.

"Uh, what are you doing up so early?" Tony asked trying to divert the topic from his morning accident.

Pepper gave him a wry look and made her way back to his side of the bed pointing to the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"I don't think 10:30 a.m. is exactly early in the morning for most working people."

Tony looked at the clock blinking repeatedly to get the sleep out of his eyes to see that she was indeed correct.

 _Hmm...I must have slept late because of my dream._

He found himself looking off into space thinking over the images in his mind that had felt so real only a moment ago.

"Tony? Are you with me or still daydreaming of saving the world?"

Tony shook his head to get himself to focus back on Pepper who had moved in front him while he was still lost in his head.

"Oh um, right sorry. Still trying to wake up I guess."

Pepper gave him a once over taking in his ruffled Iron Man pajamas and awful bedhead.

"I see...Well it's time to get up, shower, brush your teeth and eat a quick breakfast. You have a meeting today."

Tony yawned and began to make his way over to the bathroom suite.

"A meeting? I don't remember any 11 o'clock meetings this morning on my schedule." he said through the closed door as he got ready for the day.

"Well you never really look at your schedule to begin with so I wouldn't expect you to. However, this one was just called in a few minutes ago."

Pepper heard the sound of the faucet being turned on before Tony answered.

"Really? And who, may I ask, is so excited to make my acquaintance so early today without planning an appointment?"

Pepper rolled her eyes at him as he once again referred to 11 a.m. as early.

"Once again it is not by any means early, and for your information Nick Fury."

The water was turned off just before she said his name, and Tony poked his head out the door fix her with a very confused look.

"Fury? What does he want with me?"

Pepper went around the room to his dresser where she had placed her tablet with Tony's schedule on it.

She scrolled through for a moment before answering.

"Apparently something top secret to do with the last battle the Avengers had…."

Tony's face paled for a moment as he recalled his dream.

 _Oh no...This may be more serious than I thought._

* * *

 **Well... that got a lot more serious than I meant it to be. Oh, well. After a bit more serious stuff we'll get to the humor.**

 **Please review, fav, or follow for more.**

 **~PJOandHP4life**


End file.
